The Other Beast
by andorra ankara
Summary: Carissa Cross is just as Beastly as Kyle Kingsbury, but she's on her way to changing. Befriending the Beast of NYC, it's up to her to change the literal beast she has as a friend, and as well as herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I have two unfinished stories but I'd just want to try this out, see what others think of this. **

**This is based on both the book and movie. **

**I wrote this even with my two toher stories in line because I just love the book, and as well as Alex Pettyfer.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**and tell me what you think through PM or review! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was similar to my old school: exclusive, flooded with the filthy rich and snobby. But it was so different from Florida, yet I enjoyed the rush of Manhattan life merging with my school life.

I fit in fine here, I was able to socialize with practically everyone, bottom to top, but I didn't belong anywhere. I ate with different people practically every week, and all of them seemed fine with me crashing their groups, because I had something in common with everyone. Love of history, fashion, martial arts, books, all those things.

There are times when you can tell the stereotypes in a school just by the way they look, and whom they hang out with. Kyle Kingsbury fell into the highest point in the social view; Buff, blond, blue-eyed, with a rich father, and the right attitude. I could tell he's just like me. It struck me to see how similar we were, but on my way to changing.

Changing for the better is my goal. I'm a narcissistic snob, I'm aware of that, but once I'm doing something utterly awful, I can't seem to stop myself. I mean, I try to, but I can't seem to put myself to stop.

He was what most girls considered perfect. Golden blond curls, buff, tanned body, and those eyes, ocean blue! But I know what he thinks; I think the same thing as well. We both think that we're better than everyone else, and we keep it that way.

I walk towards his locker, his friend, Tyler, had just walked away in a fit of laughter.

"When are we going to work on our Science project? Still have a lot to do," I say, leaning on the lockers next to his.

He looks up, or actually, he looks down from his locker and looks at me, he was much taller than me.

"Later, you could come over. We can but the things we need after school then go over to my place. That cool with you?" he says, looking straight into my black and brown eyes, one of my insecurities. I hated my eyes. They were a bit too small, and my eyes weren't the type of brown that was close to nice. They were a shade of maroon, weird and all that. And they weren't even the same size, my left one was smaller, and it showed extremely in photographs. His extremely blue and unique eyes penetrate through mine. I look down, eye-level, and I'm faced with his neck, lips, and chest.

I look back up after a second or two, "Yeah, that's fine," I say, and we both walk to our Biology class, completely silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carissa Cross was definitely new in this school, probably came in only this year. Unlike other cases, I didn't know she was new because I haven't noticed how ugly she was, or I don't recall picking on her. I merely noticed her. Something about her captivated me.

She was pretty, almost beautiful because her beauty was so unique. But she wasn't anything gorgeous, unlike me. But she was beautiful enough to be like me; to be better than everyone else. But I don't know what she thinks. But she surely doesn't show it, how is that possible?

She even blended in with every clique in this school! She can hang out with the nerds, the popular kids, with me and Tyler, and still have a good time! I mean, how does one do that? Does she shift personalities depending on who she's with? Or is there something in store for every type of person in her? Is she _that_ diverse?

Don't get me wrong, I don't have some crush her, she's not on top, so that's not possible. I'm just so interested in her. I want to know more about her, because what I know of her isn't enough. It would be quite easy, she eats with us sometimes, Tyler invites her; I think he likes her or something.

And she's coming over my house later! I just remembered, maybe I could ask her some stuff, subtly, of course, and use those techniques dad thought me, like smiling, keeping a certain tone of voice, body language, all those basics.

* * *

><p><strong>So, just in case you're wondering, this is Kyle's point of view, and it's supposed to be a lot mroe shallow. <strong>

**Carissa is just like Kyle, but she's aware of the fact that she's like that, and is striving to make a better change in her life. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His apartment was what I thought it would be like; luxurious, chic, with a view of Manhattan. His dad wasn't at home, as usual, he said, so we got the whole place to ourselves, with Magda, the housekeeper, staying away in the laundry room.

All the materials were already there, but we were missing a few things. Kyle went over to the laundry room where Magda was. I couldn't hear them properly, but I could sense the anger and disrespect in his voice when he spoke to her. It reminded it of how I am, and made me see how I was to others, specifically the help.

"Sorry about that, Cary" he said with a charming smile when he got back.

"No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down beside her. She was looking at the view of the living room. It was pretty impressive, but I saw it every day that I was bored of it.

We worked on our project for about half an hour.

"So, you're new here in Tuttle?" I asked stupidly. Of course she was new!

"Yeah, I moved here from Florida," she replied politely, as if she didn't notice my stupidity. "I've actually always wanted to go here, and I have to admit, I like it much better here."

I found it much harder to ask her stuff that I really wanted. It just wasn't right to ask. Not now, at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He accompanied me down the elevator and out the front door of the building.

"Hey, you want to hang out tomorrow lunch? With me and Tyler, I mean. Sloane wants eat with us, but I think she needs a girl to survive the hour," he said humorously with that charming smile.

"Sure," it wasn't usual of people to ask her to hang out with them.


End file.
